2 AM Calls
by AleshaaaRose10
Summary: "No, no I'm fine just wanted to call to say hey."  "...Hey, Rachel you do realize that it's 2 in the morning"  "Wanna know something Rach?"


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No matter how much I wish I did.**

Rachel Berry received her first cell phone when she was 11 years old. Her dads told her to use it get a hold of them, for emergencies, or to call a very special friend.

Years passed and she never had a friend to call. People were cruel to her. Maybe she was a little loud and driven but..who isn't?( Right.) They ridiculed her for her clothes( I mean honestly who doesn't love a fuzzy cat sweater?) She envied the beautiful cheerleader Quinn Fabray and all her beautiful friends. They had elegance, grace, and style. They weren't so small they almost needed a step stool to get to their locker. They didn't have to watch the look of disgust on a guys face when she shyly and nicely tried to talk to them. Quinn also had a lot of friends she could easily call to talk to too.

* * *

><p>Sophomore year she joined the glee club. Maybe she wouldn't make friends in high school. She wouldn't have somebody to call and complain too about the hardships of her day and laugh about the stupid little things, that don't even really matter. But that's ok, she would focus on her career, she would continue to perfect her voice, and she would set up for a long life on the Broadway stage. Although, that all changed when she met Finn Hudson.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson may not have joined her sacred little club with the most enthusiasm.(Ok, maybe he joined cause Mr. Shue " found" pot in his locker) But after a couple of days and their performance of <em>Don't Stop Believing<em>, he fell in love with it too.

* * *

><p>Out of everyone in glee club he was the only one that was really, truly, genuinely nice to her and not just using her for her voice. He talked to her, asked her about her day. Yes, some days she might have talked to much and made a fool out of herself, but Rachel could care less. She finally found someone that genuinely cared. So she started to open up , and in return she asked him about his life, his likes. Rachel Berry made her very first friend, with Mr. Finn Hudson.<p>

* * *

><p>The first time she called him, she deliberated for hours. She didn't wanna ruin her very first friendship by doing something stupid. So in a typical Berry way she made a pros and cons list. The pros out beat the cons by a million. Little did she realize it was 2 in the morning.<p>

"Hello?" asked a clearly groggy and sleep deprived Finn

"he...he..hi Finn it's me Rachel."

"Rachel? Are u ok? Did something happen?" Finn asked becoming more alert.

"No, no I'm fine just wanted to call to say hey."

"...Hey, Rachel you do realize that it's 2 in the morning"

"Yes, I do, and I'm sorry it's just that I really wanted to talk to you, not even for a particular reason I just really wanted to hear your voice" Rachel didn't understand why she was being so bluntly honest but she was and she couldn't take her words back now.

"Wanna know something Rach?"

"Ye-yea" she stuttered because no one had ever given her a regular nickname before. Her previous nicknames usually ranged from Manhands, and Rupaul, among other things.

" I think you're really awesome Rach, your always honest. You're not afraid to go after what you want. You have big dreams, but that's ok, because I just know if anyone's gonna get out of this hick town it's gonna be you"

"Th- th-thanks Finn I think your awesome too, no, you're more than that your kind of my best friend, well only friend actually, but my real first best friend, and it's better than I imagined it would be having a friend, especially a best friend"

They talk for a little more after that nothing of importance. They talk about glee club, football ( he tried to explain it to her and she doesn't get it, like, at all but she tried since she knows he likes it), musicals, and movies(she almost died when she found out that he never watched Funny Girl)

"You simply must watch it Finn, it's Barbra's best and one of her most popular films of all time" she urged

They talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. She finally hung up when Finn fell asleep on the other line.

"Good night, Finn" she whispered between his almost silent snores before she hung up.

* * *

><p>It becomes a tradition for the two of them. Rachel always called Finn at exactly 2 in the morning. They learn a lot about each other. Rachel learns that he's sweet, caring, and kind. He doesn't like bullying, he wants it stop just as much as she does. He loves Christmas and playing the drums. He trusts people a little too much sometimes. That yes, he is in fact human, and makes mistakes, but he always tries to learn from them. She finally learns what it feels like to be falling in love. She was falling fast and hard for one Finn Hudson.<p>

He learns that Rachel Berry is a really good person. That she is driven and smart. That she's a good listener . That she maybe she can be selfish sometimes, but in the end she will always help the other person, before she helps herself. Rachel Berry is fierce and loyal. She's not afraid to show you who she is. Rachel is always honest she'll always tell you how she feels. She's the nicest person he's ever talked to. She has a confidence on stage that he wishes she had in the hallways of school. She needs to be told on a regular basis how beautiful and awesome she really is. She needs to know that she has really pretty shiny brown hair and that her nose is perfect, that it is not large at all. He wants to be that person.

* * *

><p>Rachel finally thought that they were going to get together. There 2 A.M calls and the kiss in the auditorium only made her wish that much more real. She knew that she wasn't as popular and pretty as Quinn, but she also knew that, they do have this inexplicable, almost magnetic pull towards each other.<p>

When he calls at midnight that night she felt her heart leap out of her chest and she felt like hyperventilating. It's tradition that she make the 2 A.M call every night, and here he is calling almost two hours before, maybe he wants to ask her on her very first date. Her thoughts race a mile a minute. (She still answers on the first ring)

"Finn,hi" she answers breathlessly

"Rachel I really need to talk to a friend right now, and I don't know who else to call" he sobs

It hurts, really hurts, she can almost feel her heat physically breaking at the word friend, but hearing his sobs hurt even more.

"Finn anything! What happened?"

" Quinn is pregnant." he sobs "and I don't know what to do, I can't tell my mom. Rach, she is gonna be so disappointed in me. Please help! I don't know what to do!" Finn asked hysterically, his cries becoming more and more desperate.

Rachel didn't know what to do, what to think. How come every time she thought everything was gonna work out, something had to happen? But as soon as he asked for her help she relaxed and Finn became her only concern.

" Finn take a deep breath." She waited until he did before she continued "I want you to know that I will be here for you every step of the way. If you wanna call me earlier than normal, that's fine, I don't mind. If you need helping telling your mom, I'll be there. I'll even talk to Quinn if you want, I mean she doesn't like me, but I can always try, right? Whatever you need just don't be afraid to ask, ok. " She said as softly as possible.

She stayed on the line with him for the rest of the night. Silently listening to his story, commenting and asking a question every so often so he knows she's listening. He tells her about his dreams, how he does really like her, and the kiss in the auditorium only made his feelings that much stronger, but now he has to stay with Quinn for the baby. She tells him she understands, and she does, but it really truly hurts. He tells her how Quinn may not always be the nicest person, calling him stupid and useless, but he still believes that underneath it all she isn't as bad as she seems, good even. He tells her how scared he is to be a father.

""Rach...I never had a father figure, like ever, what if I'm not good enough dad, and like Quinn doesn't let me see the kid. I don't know-"

""Finn stop your gonna be an amazing father! And I know this because you already have so much love and adoration for this baby. You might not know how to change a diaper or anything, but you will love the child with all your heart, and that's what really matters. If you want we can practice holding the baby and changing the diapers with a baby doll, I can bring one from my collection, we can figure this out together, I promise."

""Rachel, you're the best person I've ever met. Your my best friend. I'd do anything for ya, you know that right. It's just..it's just that I'm not always so good with words. But when I talk to you, I feel like I'm worth something, that I'm not just some _Lima _screw-up, and just thanks-thanks for everything."

She can feel the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. She has never had someone be so kind to her, say something so nice to her. If she can't be with him, than with everything she has she will be the best best friend she can be. Maybe it won't always be enough for her, but hopefully, it will be enough for him, and that's what matters.

* * *

><p>When she finds out that Quinn lied, that Quinn cheated; She's furious! How dare someone use and manipulate poor Finn. He was so sweet and caring and..kind. He loves this baby and its gonna break his heart to find out the truth. Noah was his best friend( aside from her of course) how could he just go along with something so cruel and hurtful. It boggles Rachel's mind. She decides to tell him in person, if she tells him on their nightly 2 A.M call, he might think she's joking.<p>

"" I have something to tell you, you may get mad at me, but please you have to believe me!"" Rachel says after she hurriedly runs to Finns locker with desperation in her voice.

He looks at her like she's crazy.( She probably looks that way a little person running down the hallway demanding to be taken seriously, but it's really what she does every day.)"" Rachel whatever you have to say, just tell me, I'll believe you." He slowly drawls with soft caring brown eyes.

"" The baby, Drizzle, as you want to name him or her; is not yours. It-It's Puck's, him and Quinn slept together. It's his baby. Quinn didn't want Noah to raise the baby so she said she would say it was yours, she knew you'd make a great father. Finn, I am so very sorry. I thought you deserved to know the truth, I just found out last period, right from Quinn and Noah themselves. I know I'm rambling but-"

For the first time she really looked at his face. She sees the pain and hurt etched on to every square inch of his face. She sees tears in the corners of his eyes as the realization hit that the baby really wasn't his.

""Finn, I am so sorr-"" Rachel begins with tears in her own voice

He takes of running before she can even finish the sentence. When she runs after to him she ends up finding Noah on the floor of the choir room with a bloody nose and Quinn silently crying in the corner. She looks over and sees the back doors to the faculty parking lot clicking shut, she must have just missed him. Rachel decides she help here, she'll give Finn his space, and call him later at 2 A.M.

* * *

><p>Just as she is about to dial Finn that night at 1:59 A.M. Her phone rings, its him.<p>

" Finn, I was just about to call you! Are you ok! I ran after you, but you were already gone. So, I decided to let you have some much needed space, is that ok? Is there anything I can do? How are you feeling? Do you wanna talk about it? I know I am rambling, but is just I don't know what to say. I really wanna help but I just don't know what-"

"Rach! Stop! Just take a deep breath! Just Stop! Ca-can do..do you think it will be ok.. what I'm tryin to say is...will you come over...it's just I don't wanna be alone right now..and you're the only person I really wanna see. ... I had to tell my mom..and it just, it's just really bad Rach." You could tell Finn was trying to hold back tears as he said this.

As soon as he finished his mini speech she grabbed her keys and purse off the hook by the front door and walked outside. She didn't care if her dads grounded her, or if they even realized she left, she was determined to get to Finn.

She decided to pull on the curb outside his house. She walked up the stone driveway to his door. Rachel spotted him in the threshold of the front door, already open waiting for her arrival. One look at his face and she knew it was bad.

" Finn-" she starts

He collapses onto her tiny shoulder and cries. His whole body trembling from vicious sobs. Rachel clutches on to Finn fiercely, and she slowly and as steadily as she can lowers them to the tile of the foyer. She doesn't really know what to do, she never had a mother figure in her life before and in this moment she feels sort of like that, almost like a care-taker ,or protector. She swears in that moment to never let anyone hurt Finn Hudson (her best friend and the boy she loves) ever, **ever** again. So, she slowly starts to hum a calming tune and run her fingers smoothly through his soft brown hair. She does this until it lulls the both of them to sleep against the hard wooden door and the cold tile floor.

Her last thought before unconscious fully takes her is, if there is any reason to get grounded by her dads, this has to by far the best one.

* * *

><p>After that night at his house things become really good between them. He always walks her to her classes and he'll occasionally let his hand stay on top of hers a little more longer than usual at Glee. They are always texting and talking, and it's just really awesome. She still calls him every night at 2 though just because its tradition, and traditions are never meant to be broken.<p>

For a while she convinces herself that they are dating,( they really aren't), no matter how much she wishes they were. She thinks her craziness may have driven him over the edge but he swears it didn't. He says that he does really like her, that she means the world to him, but he needs to find his inner rock star. She doesn't believe him, she thinks that it has everything to do with the fact that she's not pretty enough or she has too big a nose. That she does not have blond Cinderella hair and beautiful green eyes. She has brown hair and almost obnoxiously big brown eyes, she really hates the way she looks.

He ends up calling her that night at 2:05 am just because he can't go to sleep without listening to her voice. When she didn't call at 2 on the dot, he knew, he knows she wants to be together. Part of him wants that too. It is just too soon, after Quinn and Puck and the baby, it's just too fast and too soon. He knows in his heart that he loves her, and that she is worth all his heart, he's just too scared to be in a relationship and stuff right now.

On the third ring he starts to panic, only one more ring left till it goes to voicemail. What if she doesn't pick up? She never breaks traditions, it's against everything she believes in, love and honor and stuff. Is she mad at him? Should he go over and apologize? Did someone break into her house, should he go all batman and rescue her? Finn didn't know what to do but in the middle of the ring, she answered.

"What do you want Finn" She sounded tired and sad( she really was she hadn't stopped crying since she walked through the front door)

"It's 2AM and you never called"

" Did you really expect me too?" She asked sounding confused and scared

"Yea, Rach, I did. I know that may sound selfish, but I. Look Rach, I really **really** like you, but it's just not the right time right now and-"

"It's not you, it's me, really Finn" she said with a choked back sob.

"No! No! Rachel, it really is, I can't be in a relationship with anyone right now, even with you! It's too soon! I can't go through anything like this ever again, or it will honestly kill me. Im sorry. Maybe one day... Ya 'know, Rach, If two people are meant to be together, eventually they find their way back."

" Do you really believe that?" She asked in an awed whisper

"Ya Rach, I really do. Even if we can't be together we can still be best friends right? " he asked

"Yea, we can. Im Rachel Barbra Berry and I don't give up ever, so why would I give up on a good friend?"

" I don't know Rach."  
>They stayed on the line for a while more after that. They engaged in a light, fluffy conversation about Dancing with The Stars and Barbra Streisand. Nothing of importance, maybe if they don't talk about the things that hurt, they'll go away.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, after she turns him down in the hallway, claiming she has this boyfriend, his name is Jesse St. James. Finn doesn't even know what kinda of name that is, he thinks his name should be Jesse St. Sucks. Does he even know anything about Rachel? Does he know that Rachel twirls her hair and bites her lip when she is nervous? Does he know that Rachel's favorite color changes from day to day, depending on her mood? That Rachel needs to be constantly told how beautiful and utterly awesome she is? Finn doesn't think this Jesse St. Dickweed knows anything about Rachel. He doesn't think Jesse is good enough for Rachel, he may not be either, but he is better for her than, he is, that's for sure. Or at least that's what he thinks. When Rachel calls him that night she seems happy. She really does need to get over him, and maybe Jesse is the guy to do this, whether Finn likes the dude or not.<p>

" Finn, I got to go on my very first date! Like my real very first date! He didn't pay-

" He didn't pay, what a dick"

"Finn! Don't be so crass! It's very rude! As I was saying, he took me to see a musical! A musical! We talked about Broadway the whole night! He wants to be on Broadway too! Isn't that spectacular Finn! Someone that actually has a decent background on Broadway history. Although he doesn't like all the same musicals as me, he at least knows what they are-

" I know what musicals you talk about too.. I even watched that one. what was it called? Laughing Girl? Fanny Girl?"

" Funny Girl, Finn" she said softly with a light smile tugging on her face as she presses the phone against her cheek.

"Yea that, it wasn't nearly as awful as I thought it would be. It was actually kinda cool." He said embarrassed. If Puck or Mike ever found out he actually liked that chick flick he would never ever live it down.

" See Finn, I told you it was Barbra's best! Now you have to watch_ Hello, Dolly! _and the _Way We Were._ Oh! And Finn you must simply watch _A Star is Born _and-

That's how the rest of the call that night went on. Rachel told Finn all about Barbra Streisand's films and life. He didn't care as long as she didn't talk anymore about St. Suck's, he was jealous ,ok.

* * *

><p>When Jesse starts to come to McKinley, Finn really starts to hate the guy. Like he even has to be in Glee, just to watch Rachel and steal everyone else's thunder, it really bugs him. He knew he had no real reason to hate him, he hadn't done anything to hurt Finn. It was just that he hated the way he talked to Rachel. He treated her like a little kid, Jesse didn't seem to realize how beautiful, smart, and awesome Rachel really was and it just really pissed him off. It's like he doesn't even know Rachel and whenever she tries to talk he says something about himself changing the subject. He thinks Jesse doesn't want him and Rachel to be friends anymore, like whenever he goes to talk to her in glee or something he always grabs her hand and pulls her into a corner. Fuck Jesse. He and Rachel can be friends if she wants too and she does so there Jesse! She even calls him every night at 2 a.m. because it's just simple and there little friendship tradition that no can break.<p>

Finn thinks when Rachel calls him every night she feels relieved like grateful that there is one person in her life that she can just vent to. She tells him that Jesse pressures her for sex. Like who does that? A douche, that's who. Finn really really hates Jesse after that one. Jesse makes Rachel doubt herself too. He tells her before she becomes a star how she should consider a nose job , among other things. It's like he wants Rachel to feel like shit, she already has enough low self esteem as it is, does he really have to make it that much lower? Doesn't he realize that Rachel is easily the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world.

_" Finn, today Jesse told me I had a big nose and stringy hair. Can you believe that? Do you think I should get a nose job? Maybe I should try to find a nose that's smaller and less round. I think that would fit my face more. Maybe I should at least look into a consultation- _

_"Rach would you stop your beautiful. Don't you, ever, ever let anyone tell you otherwise.. ok"_

_" Your really sweet Finn, I just don't believe I am. I mean... you see these girls in the hallway and they have long pretty hair, they have these cute button noses, and they are tall and beautiful, but it's just not me. No matter how much I wish it was" She said softly and brokenly _

_" Wanna know why I think your beautiful Rach?" He asks. He wants to prove to her that she really is beautiful that she doesn't need to diet and have plastic surgery and all that other crazy. How come nobody else but him realizes just how pretty and awesome Rachel Berry is._

_"Why?" She asks, like she doesn't believe him_

_"I think your beautiful because when you smile you can see the whole world in your huge soft brown eyes. I think your beautiful because your hairy is shiny and soft, your nose is perfect, you have a big heart, and you always tell the truth. Rachel you are a good friend and when I need you your always there, always. Just don't have a stupid doctor change one thing about you. Your beautiful, never forget that."_

_There was a long silence and in intake in breath. Finn thought she might be crying. Just as he was about ask, she softly whispered into the phone._

_" Tha-Thanks Finn, no one has ever said anything that nice to me. I promise I won't change a thing with my body, I promise. Thank you Finn so much you have no idea what that meant to me" Rachel said with silent happy tears streaking down her face and the 1000 watt smile lighting her features on the other side of the telephone line._

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry thought she was ready for sex. She knew Jesse wanted it and she wanted to just get her virginity over with, but she couldn't. Not with him, he wasn't the right person, in her heart she knew who was, Finn Hudson. She loved that boy she really truly did, but she was just too scared to admit to herself that she did. They were best friends, that was all. But every time she saw or talked to Finn she always felt this pull in her heart , this soft spot for this sweet gentle boy. The reason she lied to him about her virginity was because she didn't want to face that heartbreak with him again, and maybe if he thought her and Jesse were serious she would believe it herself.<br>She can't help that the best part of her day is when she calls him at 2 a.m. it just means the world to her that she has someone to talk to. Yes as Jesse always points out she has her dads, but they are always working and it's just awkward to tell them about her insecurities and with Finn she just naturally opens up. He does the same with her, like when he told her that Santana and him didn't sleep together, that he wasn't ready. She trusts him and he trusts her, and they just get each other.

* * *

><p>She never expected Jesse to do this to her. She finally convinced herself that her feelings for Finn were strictly platonic (they aren't though), and Jesse goes and eggs her. First, he knew Shelby ahead of time and he just silently watched as Shelby abandoned her. Secondly, he was a spy for Vocal Adrenaline and was just using her to further their game. And now here she is standing here covered from head to toe in egg. He egged her, he and his teammates threw cartons of eggs at her until she broke down in tears. Till she was covered from head to toe. She stood there for what felt like hours, crying, to humiliated to move.<p>

That's how Finn found her, standing in the middle of a parking lot covered in eggs, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rachel?" Finn asks softly putting his large hand on her tiny shoulder

She turns around at the sound of her name and when she sees Finn a soft smile tugs at her lips, it doesn't reach her sad eyes though.

"Hi Finn" she says sadly tears welling in her eyes

"What happened? Was is someone from the team? I swear if it was Karofsky Ill beat his face in. Who could be so cruel? Tell me who did this to you Rach." His voice rising in anger, his freckles becoming more evident with the redness rising in his face.

"It..it was Jesse" she says in a half sob.

"Jesse?" He asked confused.

"He broke up with me, and him and Vocal Adrenaline egged me for laughs. He knew about my mom Finn. How can someone be so cruel" She's fully crying now and she's looking at him as if he has all the answers. He doesn't. So he does the only thing he knows how to do he pulls her in for a hug resting his head on her small shoulder.

He drags her into the guys locker room, he sits her down on the bench. Good thing all other sports practices are over he thinks. He goes to his locker and pulls out his spare slushie clothes. They probably won't fit her to good, but they are better than a dress with egg all of it. He hands her his soaps and shampoos and promises to guard the door so no one comes in while she showers in the locker room showers.

"Thank you Finn" she says sincerely her eyes softening. She gets up from off the hard plastic wooden bench and grabs the different items. When she stands she goes on her tip toes and he feels her soft lips kiss his cheek.

"You're the best best friend in the whole wide world." she whispers

And with that he watches her go around the corner to where the showers are and not for the first time in his life he thinks to himself how beautiful Rachel Berry is.

* * *

><p>Things go really good for them after that. The get together at regional's and they stay together the whole summer. Rachel and Finn are still best friends, but they become something more, best friends that are in love with each other. Rachel likes to do things with Finn only a girlfriend can do, she likes to hold his hand and kiss him until she is breathless. She likes to wear his letterman jacket when she gets cold. Likes to pout until he reluctantly agrees to watch whatever musical she wants to. She loves to cuddle. They are perfect. She still calls him every night at 2, because its tradition and they love each other and it's just such a big part of their routine they can't imagine going a day without it. She really does love him and he loves her and everything is just perfect, until school starts.<p>

* * *

><p>It's not that things weren't perfect at the beginning. Finn walked Rachel too her classes. He would grab her hand in hallways. She would kiss him at his locker. Smile at him in class. He was in love with her. Every day he found another reason to love her. He noticed littler things now. He noticed things like how her eyes always looked for him the second she arrives in the choir room. He noticed how she always cuts her food in little tiny squares. That she always whispered her combination to herself as she opened her locker. Most people thought Rachel Berry was crazy, he thought she was adorable.<p>

During his whole grilled cheesus thing Rachel told him how she lied about Jesse, that she was sorry, and begged for his forgiveness. He forgave her of course, how could he not, she was honest and sorry and he loved her so much. He wonders if it's safe to love someone as much as he loves her. When she asks him that night if Santana and him slept together he doesn't understand why he lies. It was the perfect time to tell her the truth, the only time she would understand, because if she finds out after this shell be more hurt that he lied to her face. But he does, and it's out of his mouth before he has a chance to tell the truth.

" So we will be each other's firsts?" she asks her face lighting up at the idea.

"Yea I guess we will." He says feeling like a total douche.

"Oh Finn, that's wonderful! I know Im not ready now, but when I am you'll be the first to know." She says sweetly her little black terrier dress twirling around her legs as she jumps on his lap to kiss him.

That night when she calls him at 2 a.m. he can't help but feel even more guilty as she talks about their future, he really can't let her find out what happened with Santana ever or they'll be done for. He has to make sure that never happens.

* * *

><p>When he sings at his mom and Burt's wedding he can't help but think of Rachel the whole time. She looks breathtaking in her red dress with her hair curled in a twist. She told him she loved him and he felt his heart strings soften as he watched her walk down the aisle and he couldn't help but think that was how she would look at their own wedding.<p>

He has to try even harder to keep his secret with Santana a secret because Santana seems to be set on making his life a living hell. He feels his heart drop every time he sees Rachel and her talk that night. He can't let Rachel ever find out what happened or she will flip.

* * *

><p>When Santana announces to whole Glee club that Finn and her slept together Rachel almost laughs. That girl will do anything to make the lives of the people around her a living hell. It isn't until Rachel looks to the seat next to her and sees Finn's face does she realize for once in her life Santana is telling the truth.<p>

"You didn't" Rachel says holding back tears.

"It's not how it sounds. Rachel I-" Finn begins to explain his eyes filling with tears.

"You did." Rachel says with clarity tears spilling from her eyes.

With that she runs out of the choir room and out through the faculty door, just like Finn did last year at baby gate and hopefully he won't come after her and instead give her space like she did to him last year.

* * *

><p>She returns to her afternoon classes, she was too much of a coward to ditch the whole day. She didn't wanna get caught and be put into detention or anything that would mess up her record. She hopes people won't notice how hard she has been crying, how she hasn't been able to stop.<p>

Its sixth period, her free period when Noah comes up to her. She figures he's trying to convince her to forgive Finn.(Noah has been trying to get on Finn's good side since the whole baby gate thing)But, he doesn't try to make since of what Finn did. He tells her he knows how to make Finn feel exactly what she is feeling now. It sounds so tempting. She doesn't think he knows what she's feeling and she wants him to know how she's feeling. He knows she's selfish.(she's never denied that part of herself to anyone, especially to him)Her heart tells her not to do it and so does most of her head, but there's this tiny voice in the back of her mind that has her taking Noah by the arm and walking down the rest of the hallway.

He drags her into a dark smelly utility closet. She instantly feels claustrophobic and she begins to panic, She wants to back out, she's about to say something when he kisses her. And she lets him and then before she knows anything his tongue is in her mouth and she feels disgusting and wrong and she pushes him away and runs out of the utility closet in tears.

Rachel Berry realized the moment she went into that closet that she forgave Finn, she knows him, knows he would never intently hurt her. That he didn't wanna upset her, so he lied and he just tried to forget it ever happened, but it back fired. He hurt her in the process by lying and she just hurt him when she deliberately tried to hurt him. All she could think about in that closet was Finn and how wrong it was to be in there, and how could she do that, that's not her. She hates herself more in that moment than she ever has in her life. How could she be so cruel?

* * *

><p>He meets her at her locker at the end of the day. He apologizes over and over again about Santana he explains how he felt wrong and dirty after Santana and him slept together, and that's not how he ever wanted to feel. And he just got scared and he was truly sorry. He asks her if from now on they continue their relationship with one hundred million percent honesty. At that point she begins to cry and she tells him she cheated.<p>

"Finn I was so very hurt. I wanted you to feel how I was feeling. Puck saw me in the hallway and he pulled me away to a janitors closet and we kissed. Finn, I'm so sorry I feel awful and horrible and it didn't feel right. I only want to ever kiss you-"

"You cheated on me Rachel! How could you do that! You know about all the crap I went through last year with Puck and Quinn and I won't go through that I won't. Im done with you! This relationship is over!" He looks sad and hurt. He has tears filling his eyes. His face is red and blotchy.

"You said you never break up with me." She wails her face falling

"I never thought you'd make me feel like this." He says voice hitching from choked back tears

With that he walks out of the doors of McKinley. People turn their heads and for once Rachel has looks of something besides disgust from her fellow classmates, their faces are etched with sympathy, it only makes her feel even worse. She slides down to the marble floor her head held in hands as she sobs.

* * *

><p>She convinces herself it's just a fight. All couples fight, they all have disagreements. Sure, this one is bad but that's all it is, a big fight. They'll get through this, Finn and her are like Batman and Robin they can get through anything and everything.<p>

It's 2 a.m. when she calls him. She figures they can talk everything out its one big misunderstanding. He doesn't answer, she figures he's in the bathroom. She calls again. No answer. She calls again and again a total of 25 times until he finally answers exasperated.

"Rachel! Stop calling me I don't wanna talk to you!"

"But...but its tradition! We need to talk about this Finn"

"There's nothing to talk about, Im not gonna forgive you. We're over, done! " and with that he hung up the phone.

Rachel kept the phone to her ear all night. Tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be happening she lost the boy she loved and her best friend in the same 24 hours.

* * *

><p>She refuses to give up hope. Finn will come back to her, hopefully as her boyfriend but at this point she would take her just best friend back too. She tries everything, she tried to call his home phone, sent letters, she follows him around to apologize, sings extra meaningful songs in Glee, she taped notes to both his lockers. Nothing Works. He hates her, well maybe he doesn't hate her, but it certainly does feel that way.<p>

Every night at 2 a.m. she tries to call him. Every night she gets his voicemail. She leaves these big long apology messages until the recorder cuts her off. Going to sleep with a phone clutched in her hand and tears streaming down her face become a normal for her.

* * *

><p>Before he knows it, he's dating Quinn again. Yea Quinn is beautiful in her own way, but she has nothing on Rachel. She never lets him know how she's feeling, it really bugs him, Rachel always let him know how she was feeling. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. Loves her. As much as he tries to forget about her, he can't she's always just right there in his heart and his brain. IT also doesn't help that she always trying to apologize with her notes and calls. He knows she's sorry but it still doesn't change anything.<p>

He can't help that every time he thinks he can forgive he sees images in his head of her and Puck making out. Her soft lips crashed onto Puck's. It makes him even more angry, he even kicks the chairs in the dining room a couple of times. He misses her though. He misses the 2 a.m. calls, the dates, holding hands. He misses everything.

They don't start to become friends again till after he tells her she needs to write the song for regional's. He was the only that believed in her, like she's the only one who really believes in him. He knows she can do it, she can write an amazing song with her beautiful voice, and everything will be perfect and awesome. He knows it and when he tells Quinn this she gives him a disbelieving look. He ignores her, Rachel won't let them down, he knows it.

He even helps her with the song. He gives her ideas and as many tips as he can. When she hugs him after each of their little meetings in the choir room he feels his heart strings soften a little bit.

That was the first time in nearly 3 months that he answered his cell phone at 2 a.m. It surprises her he can tell. She even stutters so much he has to start the conversation. They continue to talk about Regional's and song choices and it may not be the most deep conversation they ever had, but it's a start.

* * *

><p>When she sings her song at Regional's he can't help but feel all the love he has for her pour out into this smile, that only she gets to see. As she's up there singing he realizes he is no longer mad at her. That he hasn't been for a really long time. That what she did was selfish and wrong, but he finally understands why she did it, whether he agrees or not.<p>

He may not be able to be with her, but he'll always believe in her. Like he said at that stupid kissing booth in February. That yes he might not of saw fireworks when they kissed, cause he saw and felt so much more than that, but he always will love and believe in her. He just can't be with her because what happened with her hurt more than what Quinn ever did because he loved her more than he ever loved anyone in his whole life.

* * *

><p>They become friends again after that. He knows Quinn hates it, but he can't bring himself to care because she's Rachel and he's Finn and somehow they just work. He answers her 2 a.m. calls after that and like before they talk about nothing and everything all at the same time. They tell each other about their dreams and likes and dislikes, it's as if they are relearning each other. It becomes the best part of his day again.<p>

When he hears what Sue Sylvester says at her sisters funeral something just clicks in his brain. He realizes that you only have so much time with the people you love and that one person who shares that special tether in your heart needs to be with you every step of the way. When those words left her mouth all he could of think of was Rachel. He and Rachel were tethered, they were the two peas in a pod, she was his Rachel , and he didn't wanna go a day without her in his life anymore.

* * *

><p>When he kissed her on that stage at Nationals all Rachel could feel was love and relief. She finally after months and months and prayers and love got her Finn back. He kissed her with everything he had in him all the love, tenderness, and passion he possessed. She felt her heart electrify at his actions she saw the stars, a future, a fire, she saw everything. He dubs it the superman of kisses afterward and she can't help but agree with him.<p>

That night when she calls him even though he is only a room away she can't help but feel like things are finally back to normal.

"So I guess this means we are back together now right?" He asks shy and sweet like always.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure though. I mean I want to be, but we just have to talk about some things. " she answers just as shyly.

"Of course Rach" He drawls with his lopsided smile on the other line.

* * *

><p>After that they are finally together. They took senior year by storm. It was hard to talk about the lies and the cheating, but they did and they became stronger than ever. They hit some of the milestones in their relationship senior year, everything was perfect.<p>

They even went to college together. They both got into NYADA. He went to school to become a music teacher, like Mr. Shue. She went to school to become the next biggest star to go on Broadway. Everything worked out, even in college they called each other at 2 a.m. just because it was tradition and theirs.

* * *

><p>1:45 in the morning was what the clock on the side of the bed read. An ungodly hour, but it didn't stop their perfect little girl from crying. He feels Rachel stir beside him.<p>

"I got her babe. Go back to bed Rach, she still has an hour and a half before she needs fed." He says kissing his wife of 2 years.

"Umm kay. Love you" She replies groggily, already half asleep.

He walks down the hall to the door of his little baby girl's room. She's exactly two weeks old today his beautiful little angel, Sofia Carole Hudson. He walks into the bright pink nursery and picks up his little baby girl. He sits down on the rocking chair and he kisses her forehead, rocking her until she drifts back to sleep a few minutes later.

He barley notices that he was beginning to fall asleep when he hears his phone vibrate on the little nightstand beside the rocking chair. I guess that's where my phone went he thought. He smiles when he sees whose calling.

"Hey Rach." he whispers, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Hello Mr. Finn Hudson" she whispers back

" Ya 'know Im only a door down the hall." He says humor in his voice "You must really miss me, I am a very easy person to miss"

"That you are." She says softly

He looks up and sees Rachel standing in the doorway to the nursery the phone tucked into her ear. She's wearing one of his old McKinley Football tees and her hair is tied to a pile on the top of her head.

"You look beautiful Rach." He says honestly

She closes the phone and walks over to wear he and their daughter are. She sits on the arm of the rocker and smiles.

"Thank-you Finn." she whispers

"For what?"

"For..for everything. You were my very first friend, you answered my calls ,you taught me how to love, you were my first and only love, and you gave me everything a good life has to offer, you gave me Sofia and you gave me you. Just thank-you." She says with the happy kinda tears in her eyes and her head resting on his shoulder and her one hand resting on their daughter's head.

"I love you too, Rach." He answers and he feels his heart soften as he looks at them, his two beautiful angels, and when he looks over to the clock he smiles its 2:15. Rachel always did keep her traditions.

**The End!**

**Please Read and Review. **

**I hope you liked it, this is my first Finchel fic I hope I did good!**


End file.
